A semiconductor chip sealed by molded resin is well known. In some variants, the chip has an electrode connected to a plate-like conductive metal member.
As electronic devices become smaller and have more functions, more semiconductor devices are included therein. An electromagnetic wave generated by one semiconductor device in an electronic device becomes noise to another semiconductor device in the electronic device and this noise degrades reliability of the other semiconductor devices.